headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood/C
Calvin Norris Caroline Bellefleur Caroline Bellefleur was the oldest living member of the Bellefleur family living in Bon Temps in the 2010s. She was very knowledgeable of the family's history. She was the grandmother of Andy Bellefleur, Terry Bellefleur, and Portia Bellefleur. Caroline disapproved of Portia's relationship with Bill Compton for she knew that the Comptons and the Bellefleurs shared family lineage going back generations. Following the death of Terry Bellefleur, Caroline insisted that his funeral should open with a twenty-one gun salute, as befitting the tradition of all of the Bellefleur males who have served in the military. Caroline Compton Casey Casey was a young dark-haired woman from Shreveport, Louisiana and a witch. She was part of a coven led by Marnie Stonebrook, which was based out of Marnie's place of business, Moon Goddess Emporium. Casey was easily the most impressionable and enthusiastic member of the group, and took delight in watching the other Wiccans resurrect a dead bird. She was present when Eric Northman first raided the emporium, which is also the first time that Marnie became possessed by the ghost of Antonia Gavilán de Logroño. When Antonia took full control over Marnie, she led a Wiccan revolt against the vampire community, and Casey stood by her side at nearly every turn. She remained relatively protected through Marnie's magic, but after Lafayette Reynolds and Jesus Velasquez separated Antonia's spirit from Marnie, the Wiccans were left vulnerable. The vampires attacked and Casey was killed in the onslaught. Cavanaugh Cavanaugh was a middle-aged member of the United States Army holding the rank of General. He was the liaison between the U.S. government and the Inner Circle of the Vampire Authority. He conducted most of his affairs through the group's leader, Roman Zimojic. Following Roman's death at the hands of Russell Edgington, General Cavanaugh came to the VA headquarters in New Orleans to investigate why he has not had any contact from him. He also admonished the remaining council members about the recent bombing of a Tru-Blood facility and knew that they were responsible. Eric Northman attacked Cavanaugh, breaking his neck, which earned him the ire of the other vampires. Chelsea Chelsea was a young, blonde-haired vampire known for her bubbling personality and pleasing demeanor. She worked as a front desk receptionist for the Vampire Authority based out of New Orleans. Chelsea met the True Death when Jason Stackhouse shot her with an assault rifle during a raid on the Vampire Authority headquarters. Chow Chow is a vampire who lived in the town of Shreveport, Louisiana in the late 2000s. He was an associate of Eric Northman and Pam De Beaufort and could be frequently seen at Fangtasia. Chuck Claire Shelby Claire Shelby was the mother of Caroline Shelby. Caroline married Bill Compton and gave Claire two grandchildren, Thomas Compton and Sarah Compton. Thomas died while still a child, but Sarah lived on to raise a family of her own. Claire is the great-grandmother to Elizabeth Harris, who married into the Bellefleur family. Claude Crane Claudija Crane Claudine Crane Clements Cletus Bodehouse Coby Fowler Compton residence Cooter Johnson Corbett Stackhouse Creepy biker Crystal Norris